Candy Love
by Yanouchka
Summary: This story happens in normal life. That means no ninja things ; . This is practycally a love story but there is going to be humor and drama and alot more in it. Hope You Like it! P.S. - Plz review? :


**Gaara's point of view (Gaara's POV)**

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!_

That melody ran through the room as my phone started ringing. Still sleepy, I reached it and turned the alarm off. I sat up on my bed and looked around – _THE TOTAL MESS_. I seriously **need **to clean up here.

"Gaara! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" my sister, Temari, shouted from the kitchen, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm awake already! Stop shouting!" I answered back making my way to the bathroom.

I have to get ready. Today is my first day in high school. More precisely – The Konoha High School. Not that I'm new here, not at all! I've lived here when I was 12. Now, I'm 16. Temari, my sister, Kankuro , my brother and I came back here for good now. I didn't even tell my friends here I was coming back!

I got ready and went downstairs into the kitchen. Temari was drinking her orange juice while Kankuro was…'attacking'… his sandwich.

"Well, we should get going." I said, as I took an apple from the fridge.

"Yeah! C'mon, Kankuro! Eat faster!" Temari agreed with me.

"Okay,okay! Just calm down, geez…" Kankuro answered, swallowing his last bite.

As we were getting in Kankuro's black Lamborghini, I took out my iPhone and listened to music all the way to the school. When I got out of the car, I stand there, looking at the building in front of me. I remembered my friends and the old times…

"G-Gaara-kun! Is that really you?"

I turned around to where the shout came. A purple haired girl with shining from joy light purple eyes rushed to me and hugged me.

"Hinata?" I asked shocked but happy to see her again as I hugged her back. Hinata was one of my closest friends here. She was quite shy, but when you get to know her, you see that she's as crazy as everyone. "Hey, you let your hair grow long?" I asked her as we broke the hug.

"Well, yeah. I thought I had to change something so…" she replied, smiling, " But what are you doing here? Weren't you in Suna? "

"Yep, we were. But…we're moving here AGAIN." I said, laughing. A big smile appeared on her face as she hugged me again.

"Oh my god! Really? You're staying here?" Hinata said excitedly," Come with me! The others should already be here."

Hinata grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the school yard. It hasn't changed _a bit_. When she finally stopped, I saw all of my friends on a bench. Not everybody was on the bench, of course! The girls were sitting on the bench and the boys were around it.

"Hey guys! Guess who came back?" Hinata said as she pointed at me.

"Well, well, well and if this isn't Gaara Sunakaze?" the raven haired boy, Sasuke, said, giving me a bro hug.

"Gaara! Oh my god when did you come back?" Sakura, the pink haired girl, said hugging me.

"Nice to see ya too…" I said, laughing, " Mind if you stop hugging me? I received **PLENTY** of them already!"

Everybody started laughing. I told them about my life in Suna, and they told me about what was going on here, in Konoha. Few minutes later, Temari and Kankuro joined us. I practically forgot about them.

"Did you know that there are going to be new students?" Ino, the flower blond lover, asked, suddenly.

"Really?" everyone, including me, asked curiously.

"Yeah! And I think I can actually see them…" she said, pointing at the front gate.

When I turned around, I felt like I was hit by a thunder. There was a **BEAUTIFUL **girl with short, brown hair with two locks – one black and one blue. She had big brown eyes and dog fangs, such as Kiba's, one of my friends. She was standing there with two boys – one had blond hair, blue eyes and had strange stripes on his cheeks. The other one had white hair with some blue on it, purple eyes and had shark teeth. The boys were arguing, but I think they were joking. The girl was standing and sighing to herself.

"Should we…?" Tenten, one of the older girls from the group, started.

She didn't even finish her sentence that I was almost at the spot where the new students were.

**Yana's POV**

We were standing at the front gate at our new school. So that's the Konoha High huh? Not bad.

"So THAT's the Konoha High…Well, it's big…" my brother, Suigetsu, said. Sometimes I think he can read through my mind.

"Yep, and I hope there are some hot chicks here!" Naruto, our best friend, said as his famous grin appeared on his face.

"Oh shut up, you perv!" I said laughing showing my canine fangs. As all of the members of the Hozuki clan, my brother and I have fangs. My brother has shark teeth, as everyone in the clan. But I have canine fangs. More precisely – four of them.

"Oh please Naruto! Like who would ever like to date YOU?" Sui said grinning. He was joking of course.

They started to argue and I was just standing there, asking myself why the hell I am stuck with these two. As I was sighing, someone came next to me. I looked at the person – it was a red haired boy with light green eyes, pretty much Sui's height.

"Hey! You're new here, aren't you?" he asked, giving me the cutest smile _EVER_, "I'm Gaara, by the way."

"Umm, y-yeah we are. I'm Yana, nice to meet you." I replied, smiling back. Oh my god…He's sooooo cute when he smiles! Am I falling for that boy? NO, I know him for over 5 seconds! It's impossible. "These are my brother Suigetsu and a friend of ours, Naruto. Hey boys! Will you stop arguing and come HERE?"

Both of them looked at me, then at Gaara. Sui was the first to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Suigetsu Hozuki, but you can call me Sui. I can see you already know my sister." he said grinning at me. I glared at him as I blushed.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya!" Naruto almost shouted, grinning, AGAIN.

"I'm Gaara Sunakaze, nice to meet ya too. If you want I can introduce you to the others? We can take a look around later." Gaara proposed looking at me.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I replied smiling shyly.

**Hinata's POV**

Gaara just rushed to the three new students and didn't even let Tenten -chan finish…He's now talking to them and they are coming this way.

"So guys these are Yana, Suigestu and Naruto." Gaara introduced them to us.

"Hi, I'm Hinata! Nice to meet ya!" I said with a bright smile on my face.

Everyone introduced themselves. I have to say that that Naruto boy is pretty cute… KYAAAA! But that doesn't mean I'm in love with him…am I?

"You like him, don't you?" someone whispered to me from behind. I sprang around to see Neji, my cousin.

"W-What do you mean…?" I asked, blushing and trying to look confused. I actually knew very well what he meant.

"That Naruto guy. You like him, don't you?" he repeated his question, grinning.

"W-Well…I-"

_Riiiiing! Riiiiiiiing!_

Thank God that bell rang!

"Well guys, see ya later!" I said as I waved to the group and made my way to the building.

**Naruto's POV**

I saw the cute purple haired girl, Hinata I think, running into the same class I was going. Good, someone I could possibly talk with. I entered the room and searched for her. And I found her sitting in the corner of the class, alone. I thought it was strange, she was such a beautiful person…But on the other hand it was good for **me. **I could sit next to her. And that's what I did.

"Hinata, right? Mind if I sit next to ya?" I asked trying not to blush or look nervous.

"Hey, Naruto-kun was it? You can sit if you want." she replied as she smiled at me.

I sat down and few moments later the teacher came in. He had grey hair, black eyes and a mask that hid the lower part of his face. He also had a book in his hand. He sat down and introduced himself.

"Hello, students. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I am going to be your history teacher. I would now like you to introduce yourselves, one by one. We'll start from here." he said as he pointed at a red haired girl with glasses.

"Hmph…My name is Karin." she answered his question looking irritated.

"Miss Karin then, may I ask you not to come to school with so much makeup on you? You are going to scare people!" Kakashi-sensei said, moving to the person next to her. Everyone laughed at that.

"WHAT?" Karin yelled now looking _very _irritated.

Hinata just smiled joyfully. I couldn't help but smile too. She was just so cute. But even if I like her, she couldn't possibly like me back…I'm just a blond idiot with a loud mouth…

"And you mister?" a voice asked me from above. I turned around to face Kakashi-sensei looking at me.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." I said grinning.

"Good. And you miss?" Kakashi continued on asking Hinata.

"I am Hinata Hyuga." she answered smiling shyly.

"Good. Are you two a couple? You look cute together!" he suddenly asked smiling.

"N-No, no ! We are just friends!" both of us said at the same time blushing very hard.

"Oh, okay then." he said as he continued to smile. He then moved on to the next person. I practically got really embarrassed…and I could say Hinata was in the same case. After class I asked her for her phone number, and she gave it to me. I'm so happy! I really like her…But I don't think I'll tell her soon.

**Sasuke's POV**

Maths. Description? BORING. Thank God Sui is sitting next to me. He's the funniest person I've EVER met. Seriously. I can't even hear the teacher!

"So now students we are going to have-"he started, but got cut off by Sui.

"A party, right?"

Everyone, including me, started laughing. And then, the bell rang. I was still laughing when we got out of the class and bumped into Sakura and Yana.

"What's so damn funny?" Yana asked, grinning.

"Sui…he…pfff…party…pfffffff…." I tried to explain.

"It's just that the teacher was like 'Students we are going to have-'and I cut him off saying 'a party, right?' and then everyone started laughing." Sui replied smiling.

Sakura started laughing, just like me.

"I don't get what's so funny…" Yana said, confused.

"Me neither." Sui replied, looking at Sakura and me…

When we calmed down, we met the others at gym class. It was quite funny – Kiba and Choji were acting like total morons, Naruto and I were trying to get the girls to dance, Sui was just standing there, laughing and the others were…at gym class… It was fun.


End file.
